Under the Canopy
by Bbqsauce
Summary: This is about the relationship between Hikaru and Akira. If you don't like the yaoi interpretation of the relationship, do not read!


Disclaimer: I do not own HNG.

This is my first lemon (well not really, although I tried to portray the relationship a bit differently). Please help read and comment.

Enjoy =]

**Under the Canopy**

The autumnal glow on his face was so appealing to him, for some reasons. Akira blushed a soft shade of pink. There was no doubt about it - love is in the air. Cupid was still hovering in the midair, giggling foolishly at its own creation. In response, Hikaru felt his face churning with recognition.

The atmosphere was awkward, and neither one of them moved. They mapped out the beautiful creases on each other's face and Hikaru lifted his fingers to trace the nose, the bony cheek, and the mellow, curved lips. The fleshy redness of his lips contrasted with with the transparency of his skin. Akira's eyes were green, and Hikaru buried his green eyes in his.

** I want you to see through my eyes and feel what I have to go through, because the image of you is so tempting.**

Hikaru kissed Akira passionately, sucking on his lips. It was a beautiful kiss, and Akira let out little murmurs of pleasure. Akira's lips was soft and lubricious, and the taste of it was electrifying sweet. It was like nectar.

"Shindo... please stop..." Akira grabbed Hikaru's shirt and tugged.

**This is a battle of priority; the one with more determination wins. **

"Touya..." Hikaru grew more impatient and aggressive. After all, he wasn't willing to give up. It was too late; he felt his heart fluttering.

So this is how it feels like to be in love, Hikaru thought to himself. With a show of gusto, he pinned Akira down again on the bed. Akira's shocked expression - his glistening eyes - melted Hikaru's heart. Hikaru abandoned his sense of propriety.

He was very gentle and careful with Akira, to be sure that he wasn't hurt. Hikaru knelt down beside the bed, and kissed Akira's bare palm.

**This is a proposal of commitment, just like go. **

Akira didn't say anything, but he patted Hikaru on the head and gave his consent. They had already nigiri'ed - wavering hearts had settled. Hikaru readjusted himself on top of him and pressed his forehead against Akira's.

"Remember tonight; remember our love." Hikaru whispered by Akira's ears and swept Akira's face and neck with light kisses. Akira was scared, and his moves were defensive. He didn't know how to respond, because he could not read Hikaru's mind.

Hikaru blindly explored the folds of Akira's underbelly; his mouth licked and probed for more. His hands worked on their own rhythmn and conveniently unbuttoned and removed Akira's shirt. Akira lay there naked, trembling under the biting coldness of the night.

When his mouth traced back to that of his, Akira refused to meet his eyes and cocked his head abruptly to the side.

"I'm sorry," Akira whispered, "This game is over." So, this was it - the connection is lost, before it even began. Hikaru watched the eternal light in his eyes fading until the mirage dissipated into the thin air.

Hikaru hugged Akira, pulling him close, and warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stay with me," Hikaru felt the muscle of his mouth constricting.

The two remained still, and Akira's face was pallid and heartless. Akira's denial was an immediate blow to the goban - all the stones scattered across the floor haphazardly. The brilliant patterns, God's intricate framework of the universe, pulverized into nothing. Tears splattered across the black and white stones and blood stained the goban. So, in the end, there were these scratches and blemishes - works of a millenium - that disfigured the impeccable game that God designed.

Yet, neither of them wanted to give up, not yet. If they could spread their wings a little farther or stretch their arms farther next time, they could soar under the majestic blue sky, in pairs.

"Hikaru?" Akira said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Hikaru's voice croaked.

"Play me with all you've got!" A pause.

"Because you won't have another chance."

Akira's lips curled up, and his smile caught a sense of eternal essence. There was a subtle blade within the thin laminations of his pupils, but Hikaru knew the truth - this was the Akira that Hikaru chased after all his life. Hikaru smiled in response, and the thrill of the battle quickened his pulses.

Within a split second, Hikaru discarded his clothing and welcomed Akira, open-armed. He resumed his original position, but with twice the determination and vigor than before. Hikaru's attacks were quick and exact; his strong kisses sent electric sensations against Akira's feverish skin.

However, Akira challenged him. His lips twitched in amusement and rolled Hikaru onto his back. His hands rested on Hikaru's stomach, before it began to slither its way down to his zipper. Hikaru's eyes widened in panic, as Akira pulled the denim fabric over the hip and off the legs - exposing his boxers.

"My turn!" Hikaru screamed, and he was on top now.

"You won't regret this," Hikaru said, smirking. The tip of his finger was tinkling with excitement, as he traced the delicate curves of Akira's body. Then, he swallowed Akira's lips in a deep kiss as he unbuttoned Akira's pants and a stiff erection was pressed against Akira's thighs. Hikaru had already guided himself in, and Akira felt Hikaru's heartbeat racing along his.

The threshold was throbbing with ecstasy, and it spreaded onto the rest of his body, invigorating the monster inside. Hikaru began to shower Akira with kisses and they panted in unison. Akira dug his nails onto the flesh of his palm, and Hikaru whispered words of comforts as best as he could.

In that moment, Hikaru wanted desperately to secure this bond with Akira - this heart-to-heart connection.

A vision flickered across his mind - Hikaru and Akira were both standing under the canopy, umbrella in hand. The rain had stopped, and the smell of fresh earth lingered in the air. The peach blossoms reminded Hikaru of his own past and of Touya.

"You are my fate," Hikaru uttered sincerely to Akira. The two rivals' lives were forever intertwined, just like how black and white stones chased after each other relentlessly. Little did they know that it was then that they planted the seed of love.


End file.
